1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to underwater camera assemblies having the camera, and pan and tilt apparatus all within a single watertight enclosure.
2. Related Art
Cameras for use underwater are typically included in expensive systems, which are large and heavy. The camera is connected to wet pan or tilt servo-mechanisms. These servo-mechanisms require special treatment to make them watertight. Often portions of the servo-mechanisms remain exposed subjecting such portions to corrosion, particularly in saltwater environments. A plurality of cables (which carry the electrical or other control signals) extend from the assembly rendering the mechanism suscept to fouling and entanglement. The cables also often obscure the camera's field of view.
An underwater black and white, or color camera assembly which would alleviate the above problems while providing pan, tilt and focus capabilities, is highly desirable and, heretofore, undisclosed.